This Isn't a Game
by Can't Write 010
Summary: When the original core four become self aware that they were created for movie purposes instead of gaming purposes, the infamous Hero's Cuties get stuck in an awkward situation including their voice actors. *A movie idea about actors confronting their own movie* For you Hero's Cuties shippers, you should tolerate this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Sooo...my warped little mind conjured up what might be one of the weirdest stories ever to surface the area of the Wreck-It Ralph fandom...JK. But it is pretty awkward. For Tamora and Felix, at least. At first I was like, "Nah, no one'll get it." But then I thought, "This would actually be the perfect story for me to write! Sorta." So, without further delay, ENJOY!**

***Short(kinda) summary: This _does_ take place in the WIR universe but also outside of the movie. Meaning that the events do take place in both the movie (Not the video game universe. The MOVIE universe. As in the DVD universe) and the DVD universe. Kind of confusing, I know. I was the moron who came up with it :P Just wait and see what kind of shhhhhhhhhtttufffff goes down here.***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize and blah blah blah...**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Ever since the Turbo incident a few Novembers ago, Wreck-It Ralph and his friends have been totally oblivious to the fact that they were created for a movie. A movie that was distributed by Walt Disney Pictures. Though the original four of them were on the first DVD, they had no idea that the weren't in an arcade. Sure in the movie they were. But in real life? They sat on a DVD shelf along with the other movies in a certain persons collection.

But the most oblivious one of all was Felix.

Yes sir, good ol' Fix-It Felix Jr. himself was, out of the core four, the most oblivious to this fact.

A month or so after the DVD had been released, Ralph had noticed a certain pattern that was reoccurring over and over again. This pattern was, by _far_, the weirdest on that he has ever come across. But, towards the end of the day nearly everyday, the Turbo incident would reoccur leaving the core four to relive that one fateful day in November of 2012. Over and over again. After about a week or so Ralph had started to catch on and before he knew it, when the few people watching would step out of the room, he would break character and look at the outside of the flat screen only to come to the realization that they were, in fact, only a movie.

Yes when the movie wasn't being obsessively played the four had time to run around together and have fun. But as soon the DVD player was turned on, they all assumed their role and worked as hard as they could.

After a few more months had passed, both Tamora and Vanellope finally caught on and soon it would be time to tell Felix. Though that was a decision that Tamora would regret doing the most. Because, in Felix's mind, the poor little handyman thought that they were just doing what was apart of the game. They were still the originals, though. And they belonged to someone who _must_ have been, or still is, famous.

"Felix..." Tamora began softly as she knelt down to be level with her husband. The always cheerful repairman beamed up at his wife. "Yes ma'am?"

Taking a deep breath, Tamora placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked him straight in the eyes. "Hon, you _do_ know that we aren't in a game, right?" The expression on Felix's face was about as blank as a white sheet of paper. His head tilted ever so slightly to the left as his brows furrowed in confusion. "Yes we are...aren't we?" He asked cautiously. Tamora gave him an obviously sorry look. Felix paused for a moment before giving her an even more quizzical look. "Then...then where are we? I thought that-"

His voice started to get a little panicked. Noticing this, Tamora put a finger to his lips and moved in a little closer. "Felix, it's fine. We're not gonna _die_ or anything. We're just...not in a video game. We're apart of a movie and-"

"So everything that happened was scripted and planned?"

"Well...yeah, I guess-"

"So that means that Ralph was forced to go Turbo?"

"Yes. But-"

"And all of the things that happened were on purpose? They weren't cause by fate?"

"Felix, stop. You just need to calm down an-"

"And us? We...we were-we were..._forced to fall in love_?" He squeaked out sadly. Tamora wasted no time in enveloping him into a strong hug. "Felix, don't say that. Don't _think_ that. I love you more than anything. All of that time that we've spent together after the fact was real. It wasn't some dumb old script. We're all friends. Ralph and Vanellope are still our friends. You and I...we're still married lovers, pint size. It doesn't matter whether or not our meeting was planned. What matters is the time that we've spent together after the Turbo fiasco."

She pulled him away just enough to run her hands through his hair and lean in to kiss him. "Nothing'll ever change us, Felix..." She whispered when their noses and foreheads touched.

Felix inhaled deeply before offering his wife a genuine, sweet smile. "Tammy, I love you." He mumbled. Tamora giggled softly and kissed his cheek. "Love you too, Fix-It. Now come on, Mr. Sappy Pants." She said playfully before standing to her full height. "If I'm one hundred percent sure, this thing's about to start again." She then grabbed her husbands hand and rubbed his knuckles soothingly.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe how old this thing is already..." John mused to himself as he picked up a DVD case. Looking towards his co-worker, Jack smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, well, it isn't <em>that <em>old. Probably like, what, two years?"

John chuckled. "Yeah. Then you gotta think to yourself, Disney movies always seem to get older after about a year. Hey, how'd you even get this copy in the first place?" He asked with the tilt of his head. The other male laughed a little to himself. "Well, with me doing a HUGE favor for Disney, being in two shows and an animated movie and whatnot, you get to work out deals with people. I talked to Rich and he wound up letting me have this..."

John paused for a moment before glancing back down at the case. "So, you find _your_ dynamite gal yet?" He teased.

"Oh, ha ha ha..." Jack sarcastically retorted at the reference. "And no. I haven't, alright? But I fill in for it with doing publicity stunts for the 'Hero's Cuties' pairing. Felix and his wife. At least he finally found that certain someone."

The slightly older man couldn't help but snicker. "Publicity stunts? What could you two possibly do? Go around dressed like Felix and Calhoun? Act like you guys are married? Please Jack." Once again his teasing tone was back. "Look, Jack, if I have to be one hundred percent honest, you and Jane wouldn't make that _bad_ of a couple." Jack rolled his eyes and gave his friend an un-amused look. "Really, John? That's like me asking if you've wrecked any buildings lately." He stated plainly. John gently punched his arm. "C'mon, I was just messing with you. Besides, I'm sure Felix and Calhoun don't do anything explicit. I mean, they're Disney characters-"

He was cut off when Jack snorted in amusement. "Not explicit? John, have you even _read_ some of the stories that some of these fans write? And I'm sure you missed the whole 'Hero's Nudies' joke that was passed around a few weeks ago on the internet. And if you wanna talk about weird? Well for Jane and I? Go look up some of the more..._a__dult_ pictures on some of the sights. And you wanna talk about 'not explicit'."

John stood frozen to his spot awkwardly. "Right...anyway, how often do you even watch the movie?"

"Oh. Every night just about."

The weird look he received from John made him flush in embarrassment. "I can't help it! Okay? It's a great movie!"

"What else do you watch?" John asked incredulously. Jack flushed a little more in embarrassment. "...Wander over Yonder."

"Oh COME ON, JACK! Are you serious? I mean, Wreck-It Ralph is one thing but watching that kiddy cartoon is a whole different story! Why do you watch them?" He asked in the hopes that he could at least get _one_ sane answer from the guy. Jack looked to the side. "...Because...I like them...they make me happy..."

John's eyes widened. "You...you're really starting to creep me out..."

Jack stopped for a moment before laughing loudly. "I'm kidding. But I do watch Wreck-It Ralph every night. I have no clue why. Maybe because it's just the type of movie that anyone could relate to? I don't know. But you can stay and watch it if you like? I mean, you don't have any other plans, do you?" Looking at Jack almost unbelievably for a second, John crossed his arms above his chest. "Well, you know what. If you keep up that attitude then we might as well just not be friends anymore. I might as well go find a new friend. Thanks Jack, now my self-esteem's ruined. Jerk."

Though John was just joking, Jack had been a bit more rash with everyone lately for reasons unbeknownst to him.

"You know what I meant."

John chuckled again. "I know. I was just messin' with ya. Now pop that bad boy in and let's get our Disney on!" He literally sounded like a little kid right now.

Jack glanced down at the cover before sighing. Maybe John was being serious. Maybe the whole 'not having a dynamite gal of his own' thing was really starting to get to him. As he put the movie in, he sat on the couch while John sat in one of the other chairs. His main goal right now was to clear his mind. Maybe those thoughts would be gone by tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>YES I AM PUTTING THE DIRECTOR AND VOICE ACTORS IN THIS 'MOVIE' OF MY OWN! This is actually a sort of messed up idea where the actors get into a situation with the movie in the movie. Also, 2 SETS OF HERO'S CUTIES WILL BE IN HERE *Hint hint, Wink wink*<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not ruining the lives of these amazing voice actors. Like I said, this is only a movie idea. So don't get made when there are some false facts in here. Also, this is getting SUPER awkward to write...ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1: Switching with yourself<strong>

The next day was relatively a quiet one in Jack's mind. Though he still remembers what he and John had talked about clear as day.

It got him thinking. Maybe he needed to find that one person in his life. His...'other half' or whatever. Or, maybe he was just letting his thoughts get the best of him again. Either way, that one particular thought never left his mind. Once he thought that he had finally gotten rid of it, it resurfaced quicker than the time before. And it was becoming a bit ridiculous. Not that that was the first time the subject was brought up. Jack had numerous people tell him that he should try and find the love of his life. His reason would always be the same thing. "Most women today want what they call 'men' which are really just big headed, moronic pigs."

Sure there were few women in the world that weren't like that. All in all, Jack wanted to remain single and that was just fine and dandy with him.

Then again...

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

Someone pounding on the door broke Jack's train of thoughts. He stood from his seat and walked over to the door which was then flung open to revile a disheveled and depressed looking Jane. "Can I come in? I can? Good." Without so much as a simple "hello" Jane practically barged her way into Jack's home and plopped herself on the couch. "Erm, hello to you too." He said slowly as he shut the door and walked into the living room.

He stood there for a minute before taking in his other co-workers features.

Ever since they played their roles as Fix-It Felix Jr. and Sergeant Calhoun, Jack and Jane had become relatively close to one another. They become almost like best friends. Along with Sarah and John. But today, Jane seemed like the off one out of the four. And Jack was no fool when it came to these types of things. Comforting people was, like Felix, on of his specialties.

With that in mind, Jack moseyed on over to where Jane was sitting and took a seat next to her. From this angle, he was able to take her in a little better. "I'm guessing something's wrong and you needed someone to talk to." He stated. Jane buried her face in her hands and spoke. "Yeah. What are you? Psychic?" Her tone had become a bit harsh, but Jack obviously knew what kind of a day she was already having.

"Let me guess. Marriage trouble?" He asked.

He waited for a response which he got in the form of a slight nod.

He nodded himself; understanding that this was gonna be difficult for her to talk about. For the past couple of weeks, Jane's marriage had been crumbling piece by piece until they were able to finally get a divorce. So, almost like Calhoun, Jane was a mess when it came to romance and all that stuff.

Jack sighed and rubbed his friends back in a soothing motion. "Divorce finally go through?" He asked though he hated badgering her about her personal life. Jane froze for a moment before giving yet another slight nod. Jack cast his eyes downward in thought for a moment before hatching an idea that might work long enough to cheer her up. "I still have Wreck-It Ralph. If you wanna watch that. Movie always gets me up when I'm feelin' down..."

Jane looked up at him with blurry eyes before sitting up and wiping her nose. She gave him a small smile and sat back on the couch. "Fine."

Giving her a comforting, friendly smile, Jack got up and put the movie on.

* * *

><p>"Places everyone!" Ralph called out as the Movie went to the main menu screen.<p>

Felix raced around while tucking in his shirt and trying to smooth out his hair all at once. His mini outburst last night earned him some major love making and cuddling from his dynamite gal after they got home. When they got up, the had a short little make out session and got ready to go their separate ways. But, throughout the jumble of thoughts going through his mind, Felix was still able to find his spot and get ready for what he already had memorized down to a T.

"You ready, brother?" He asked Ralph who gave him a thumbs up and walked right over to his beginning sequence spot. "As ready as I'll ever be. And...I heard that Tammy told you last night. You know, about how we're all just part of a movie. But don't think that that changes any of us, okay? Because I know good and well that Tammy and the little crumb snatcher are gonna stick with us till the end."

Felix gave Ralph a soft smile before perking up and waiting in his usual spot which was out of sight and off screen.

A minute had passed and before he knew it, Ralph was already on top of the Niceland Apartment building. "I'M GONNA WRECK IT!" He yelled out. The Nicelanders then called for Felix. "FIX IT, FELIX!"

Putting the biggest grin he could muster on his face, Felix emerged from the shadows and retrieved his golden hammer. "I CAN FIX IT!" He called in his everyday heroic tone. Ralph then went back to narrating the story line soon afterwards. And then came the Bad-Anon meeting. After that would come the infamous '30 year anniversary' party and then the cake smashing. Then Ralph would go to Tapper's and then to Hero's Duty where he'd take the medal and accidentally leave the game with a Cy-Bug.

Felix and Calhoun would meet for the 'first time' and the sergeant had to act like she hated him for intruding her game without so much as a warning.

That part was the hard one. Because, when you get married to the love of your life and make love all the time, it got hard when you had to act like total and complete strangers to one another. Just the thought that the man in front of her was indeed her beloved husband, doing so much more to and with her when they had more intimate moments, kissing and hugging her when she was stressed, agreeing with her ludicrous statements all the time. It just made it that much harder to act annoyed by the adorable little ball of sickening fluff himself.

After the initial first meeting and then teaming up in Game Central Station to go to Sugar Rush, came the best _and _worst moment between these two in the movie.

The Nesquik Sand.

Ah yes, after Felix explaining to Tamora what going Turbo meant came the all too familiar Nesquick Sand scene where the two would fall into the pit and Felix would have to get punched multiple times to make the Laffy Taffy vines retract far enough downwards to save them.

But today...Tamora didn't know what had come over her.

As Felix finished up his explanation, she came to an abrupt halt startling Felix. Mostly because they weren't supposed to break character.

* * *

><p>The two were watching the movie intently.<p>

Felix had just finished explaining to Calhoun what 'Going Turbo' meant and Jack was more or less anticipating the next scene. Jane had gotten somewhat into the scene as she leaned forward on the couch slightly much like a little kid anticipating a new toy commercial. Truth be told, Jane _loved_ this scene. Mostly because Felix gets hit multiple times. And the look on Jack's face when it happens it priceless.

But, as they're watching the movie, Calhoun stops mid walking and looks down at Felix for a moment.

This causes Jack to be a bit startled. "What the...?" He mutters as he squints his eyes and leans forwards to get a better look at the screen. His first thought was maybe he had watched the movie way to much and it finally gave out. Either that or it was haunted.

He then takes a quick glance at Jane who looks just as confused as he is. "Is it glitching? No pun intended." He asked. Though Felix was a very crafty and handy guy, Jack wasn't that good of a repairman. Not that he was _bad_ or anything. He just never had that much practice with that sort of thing. "I don't know, but-" He was instantly cut off when the movie kept going, but wasn't going through the scenes like it should have.

Calhoun just stared down at Felix with wide eyes. "I-I can't do this, Fix-It...not again." She said in a borderline hopeless tone. Felix's eyes went as wide as they could. Did his wife, his Tammy Jean-_always _prompt and ready to go-just break character on screen? While actual people were _watching_?

Jack and Jane jumped back slightly before looking at one another.

Felix noticed the two expressions and gave a nervous smile and chuckle. "_Tammy_..._you have to_. _You're breaking CHARACTER_!" He whispered incredulously through gritted teeth. _  
><em>

"NO! You know what? I don't care anymore, Felix!" She shouted startling the poor handyman. A very loud and very audible gasp was heard from the outside world. The two slowly turned to face the screen when two shocked faces wound up bringing Tamora back to her own little reality. "Oh no..." She muttered to herself. Just as she was about to explain to Felix what the plan was now, Jack pressed pause on the remote and, just by chance, a loud thunder clap was heard from outside and the power suddenly shut off.

When the power shut down, not only did Felix and Tamora get knocked out, due to the fact that they were inside of a device that used electricity, both Jack and Jane were knocked into oblivion as well; both becoming unconscious for the time being.

* * *

><p>Jack finally cracked his eyes open after what felt like an eternity of sleep. He slowly sat up, groaning in pain, and scratched his head. He felt an object on his head. It was a hat. Funny...he never wears hats...<p>

When he decides that now would be a good time to recollect his thoughts after that weird dream, Jack looked beside him expecting to see Jane. He didn't see her but he got to take a glimpse of his surroundings. "Hm...must be another one of those weird dreams..." He yawned and stood up from the ground. "Woe!" He exclaimed as his balance started to waver a little. That was strange, he seemed like he was..._closer _to the ground then before.

"Jane?" He suddenly heard a screech in horror come from a few feet away.

When he realized who the voice belonged to, he rushed towards the other side of a bush and nearly fainted.

"What. Did. You. _Do_?" Jane seethed through gritted teeth. Jack's eyes went wide in a millisecond. She wasn't wearing her normal everyday clothes that he noticed her in. She was dressed in a suit of armor which had multiple weapons on it. She looked almost the same as when she cos played Calhoun. Jack blushed before taking in the overall pink, fluffy, sweet smelling area. When Jane finally took a look at Jack she nearly doubled over in laughter. "O-OH-HO MY _GOD_! _LOOK AT YOU_! YOU-YOU'RE SO _ADORABLE_!"

Jack had no idea where she got that from. But he'd be darned if he didn't find out.

He rushed over to the nearest reflection spot.

Oh my.

He was short.

Very, _very_ short.

And his overall look was...was nice. His overall look was basically a shorter _him_. That's all Felix really was if you thought about it. But the moment he looked back at Jane, he rushed past her and scrounged around as if he were looking for something. "What're you doing, Jack?" She asked highly amused.

Jack shook his head unbelieving. "Oh no. No, no, no, no, no." He repeated over and over to himself multiple times. Jane then started to get a little worried. "Jack...?" She said his name cautiously. Jack started to run another way but still found no way out. "NO! NO, no, no, no. This-this can't-I can't-Jane! What...how did this even happen!?" Before Jane got the chance to answer he started to pace. "Oh no! What are we gonna do? You're just as big of a star as _I_ am. All I have to worry about is Wonder over Yonder. You have so many other shows and movies you need to worry about. And then there's our family. And friends. And-oh _no_! John and Sarah! What are_ they_ gonna do without us, Jane!? We're-we're _stuck here_! Probably forev-"

"ENOUGH!" Jane shouted.

That seemed to do the trick for Jack's obsessive and non-stop boo hoo-ing.

"Look, we're not gonna get outta here if you keep whining and crying like a little baby. So let's just calm down and try to think about this rationally. Alright?" She spoke with a semi calm, semi annoyed tone. Jack slowly nodded as he tried to catch his breath and calm himself down. "I've got this. We're gonna get out of here asap and then things'll go back to normal. Normal." He repeated that word several times in his head until they were implanted in the 'Not Gonna Happen' section of his brain.

Jane looked down at herself. "First thing's first, we need to find out how the heck we got here."

* * *

><p>Felix felt his head pounding. He sat up and cradled his face in his hands. "Ughhh...Tammy? Hon, you okay?" He asked as he removed his hands. Felix then got a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Eyes wide and mouth agape, he gasped sharply.<p>

"Oh my land..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes there will be more to come, DOI! XD Anyway, you're welcome to review this story. If not then that's fine too. Sooo...everyone <em>does<em> know who the voice actors are, right? HOPEFULLY! If not then let me fill you in. Though I'm sure that we all know exactly who they are :3 and I'm only doing this because I'm crazy...in loVE WITH THIS _MOVIE_!**

**John C. Reilly: Wreck-It Ralph**

**Sarah Silverman: Vanellope von Schweetz**

**Jack McBrayer: Fix-It Felix (Calhoun) Jr.**

**Jane Lynch: Sgt. Tamora Jean Calhoun (Felix or Fix-It)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter~YAY! This is gonna be a short one but still, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: 'Jack' and 'Jane'<strong>

"WHAT _HAPPENED _TO ME!?" Felix shouted as he ran to the mirror and examined himself. He actually didn't look much...different than he was before. Besides the fact that he was taller and non-animated.

He instantly swerved his head around to try and seek out Tamora. He heard a familiar groan come from behind him. "Fix-It...?" She asked as she sat up and immediately took her surroundings in. Last she remembered, her and Felix were in Sugar Rush before the power knocked out and automatically shut everything down. Now, as she examined the room, she noticed that it didn't look as..._animated _as their home. It was realistic. _Very_ realistic.

"Fix-It...?" She said again a more cautious tone.

Felix heard her voice and panicked. He turned around and quickly went up behind a still sitting Tamora; clamping his hand over her mouth. When she tried to scream he panicked again and tried to shush her. "Tammy, it's only me. Now don't freak out when you see yourself or see me. Because if you do then nothing good is gonna come out of it." Yup. That was definantly her husband. But why'd he tell her not to freak out when she saw herself or him? It's not like anything major happened.

Tamora wrestled her way out of Felix's grip and and turned to face him. She instantly went wide eyed.

"...Hi." Felix said sheepishly with a small wave.

Tamora looked him over and started to back away from him slowly. "Who are you and what did you do to my husband?" She asked in an almost terrified tone as she began to hypervenilate. Felix's small grin fell. Before she was out of reach he grabbed her by her shoulders and pulled her face to face. "Tamora Jean Calhoun it's me." He stated sincerely. Tamora paused for a moment before looking deep at his features. "Oh no." She whispered softly to herself.

Felix got one good look at Tamora and his jaw nearly dropped to the floor. She looked almost like she did while animated. His hands slowly slid from her shoulders and down to her wrists. When he glanced down at their hands, he noticed the vacancy of their wedding rings. His face went from stained red with admiration and wonder to horror.

He quickly got to his feet and searched the ground where he woke up from his unconscious state.

Tamora shot him a quizzical look. "What's-?"

"OUR WEDDING RINGS!" He cried out. She raised an eyebrow and took a look down at her left ring finger. Tamora then looked fearfully up at her frantic husband. "OH NO! No! Tammy! Our _rings_! They're...they're _gone_!" He cried out hopelessly once again.

Tamora sat still for a moment before standing at her full height and scrounging around for the DVD remote.

Felix momentarily ceased his looking to question his wife. "What are you doing, Tam?" His wife turned the T.V. back on with the DVD remote clutched firmly in her hands. When the picture reappeared, she saw what was supposed to be the two of them looking just as confused as her and Felix were.

* * *

><p>Jack and Jane heard an audible click as the sugary place became even more bright then it already was. Looking up, Jack's eyes widened when he saw...himself, with Jane, standing outside of wherever they were at the moment.<p>

"Oh, god." Jane muttered.

Outside, Felix's look of utter surprise, along with Tamora's, was near priceless. "B-but-but that's _us_." Felix stated the obvious to his wife with the gesture of his hand that motioned towards the flat screen on the wall. Jack winced and stepped forward. "Erm...Jane, how do I start this?" He asked referring to the situation at hand. Jane gave a shrug earning her a sigh in frustration from Jack as he turned back towards the all to confused duo that stood where he and Jane should be right now.

After Felix threw his little tantrum, the four stood still. An awkward kind of still in which no one took the initiative to move or say a word. Of course, that was until Felix decided to be the one to break the uncomfortable silence. Though he made it that more uncomfortable when he finally spoke. "How'd this happen!?" He asked incredulously.

Jane paused for a moment before glaring up at the two. "How'd this _happen_? Are you _SERIOUS_? You _both _just witnessed the lights go off and back on again! Are you two really _that STUPID_!?"

"HEY! Don't call me OR my husband stupid!"

"You know what? I just DID!"

"You're just a little-"

"TAMMY!"

"JANE!"

The two went silent. Though their glaring was quite competitive. Jack was about to speak before there was a loud knock on the door. "Hello? Jack! You in there?" The voice to Tamora and Felix's ears sounded a lot like Ralph. Jack's eyes widened. "Oh no. It's John. Look, don't tell anyone, and I mean _anyone _about this or else they'll label us as liars." He pleaded. Felix stared at Jack in disbelief before Tamora turned the T.V. off and straightened her hair. "We better get this done and over with. Because the sooner we find out what happened then the sooner we'll be back in our game. Alright?"

Felix hesitated before nodding.

Another bang was heard. "JACK! Open up!"

Tamora looked at Felix before pushing him into the direction of the door signaling him to open it. When he took a deep breath and opened it, he was nearly thrown to the ground by the man who went by the name of John. John looked around and then looked at 'Jack'. "You okay, buddy? Thought...thought I heard some...extra voices or something."

The blank look on 'Jack's' face made John raise and eyebrow. "Jack? You okay?"

Tamora looked over at Felix and nudged him; giving John a fake smile. "Yeah. He's fine. You know how he gets." She hoped that he'd buy the lie. Thankfully he did and slowly nodded. "Right...well, I just came to check up on you guys. What were you guys doing anyway?" He asked while looking around at the slight mess. Felix had to come up with something soon. "Uhm...Well, she-she...Jane lost the remote and...and we were trying to find it." Lucky thing he remembered what their names were. First name, at least.

"Ah. Remotes are pesky lil things, aren't they? Anyway, I guess I'll see you guys later. Now don't you kids go and have _too_ much fun without me." He said teasingly before shutting the door that he, only moments ago, emerged from.

Felix waited for the door to shut before letting a long, relieved sigh pass his lips. He then glanced at his almost agitated looking wife. "We need more practice at this, don't we...?"

* * *

><p><strong>Semi short chapter :P Sorry...<strong>

**And now, I'm going to respond to your guys' reviews!**

**To: piggypond13-Thanks! Hope you're liking the story!**

**To: ShadowTeenGirl-Thank you too!**

**To: SeventhSinner-mwahaha...haha..MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_HAHAHAHAHAHA_! *evilly grins* All is fair in fanfiction my friend. And besides...it's just for _fun. _And our amusement...and embarrassment of the voice actors if they EVER FIND OUT! _MWAHAHAHAHAHHA!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**hello. To the guest who blocked my story, I am sorry if I offended you :( I understand. But please do not be upset with me. To my fans. If this really happened then I am sorry.**


End file.
